1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of attaching a separable slide fastener to knit fabrics.
2. Prior Art
A variety of slide fasteners are known which have coarse regions or openings in stringer tapes thereof for venting air or easy attachment to bags or articles of different materials. Some representative prior art slide fasteners are disclosed in the following patents and publications:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,701,222, patented Feb. 1, 1955; PA1 Canadian Pat. No. 827,367, patented Nov. 18, 1969; PA1 Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 34-6608, published May 4, 1959; PA1 Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 52-24161 published June 1, 1977; PA1 Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. 50-84205, published July 18, 1975; and PA1 Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. 51-135709 published Nov. 2, 1976.